


Vid: If This Is Dying

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanvids, Gen, Jalec Gift Exchange 2017, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: If he dies, a part of me dies, too.





	Vid: If This Is Dying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorganD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganD/gifts).



> For the [Jalec Gift Exchange 2017](https://jalecsquad.tumblr.com/post/164895664910/isnt-it-amazing-the-amount-of-talent-our-fandom). I hope it turned out the way you imagined, darling...

**Music** : If This Is Dying, by Michael Nyman (Carrington OST)

**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/shadowhunters_dying.zip) (.mp4 + .srt, 117mb)

 **Voiceovers** :  
Alec: Jace is a part of me.  
Through our rune we're both physically and emotionally connected.

A: Something is wrong with Jace.

A: If he dies, a part of me dies, too.

A: Jace!

Jace: Alec!

J: We're bound together for life.  
There's no human bond that compares to what Alec and I have.

J: Alec!  
Alec!

J: I have to get to Alec!

J: You can kill me  
just please, let me get to him first.

A: He needs me.  
And I can't...  
I can't live without him.

J: Please don't leave me, Alec.

J: We make a great team!

A: The best team.

J: In battle, our hearts beat as one.

Clary: This whole parabatai thing seems oddly intimate if you ask me.

Isabelle: You don't know the half of it.

J: I'm always gonna be here for you.

A: Don't ever doubt me.

A: He's dead.

A: How?

J: Bringing people back...  
there's always a consequence.


End file.
